Duel Academy Game Genie
by KirbyCZ
Summary: Cause sometimes you just have to stack the cards in your favor to win. Jaden learns this as a enigmatic being name 'Aquarius Rei' decides to mess with his universe. Rated Teen for typical humor. JadenXHarem
1. Prologue

_**Duel Academy Game Genie**_

_On the night before the practical test, Jaden is visited by a strange being. Thats all I got. The concept of this story is similar to RebukeX7's LIAG stories, but played differently as well Rei (my avatar) will be using a more hands on role with the hero._

**Prologue:**

A rather lethargic being idly glances through the multiverse, watching different worlds play out. Several in particular catches his eye.

**'Huh...that interesting. In fact. More than interesting. I haven't messed with a mortal's life ever since I convinced Ameterasu to go human and get that other human drunk to make him the new Orochi.'** the being...er...laughed. Almost giddily in fact.

**'Now who shall I mess with...AH him! His life wasn't as involving as those that I've seen, but I'll give him a try.'**

With a swirl of energy, the being left.

? Mindscape

'Where am I? I was just dreaming about being the next king of games and then poof, I'm here.' Jaden Yuki scratched his head in confusion as he walked around what looked like a medieval castle. Upon finding a pair of large doors, he entered to find...a cloaked being with a metal face. Steam flowed from the face as vents periodically opened and closed on the face.

"Who...or what are you?!"

"**I am Aquarius Rei. Just a being passing the time through out the multiverse."** the straight forward answer and the blank stare from the mask caused Jaden to sweatdrop.

"Okay...er...Rei? Where am I and why am I here?"

"**I've taken an interest in your life, boy. I want to make a deal with you." **Rei answered.

"Okay so whats the deal?"

"**I'll manipulate the world so it feels and responds like a game. All you need to do is win. To that effect, I'll be...installing cheat codes to you."**

"Like...like a Game Genie." Jaden didn't know why that was the first thing that popped into his head. That thing is archaic.

"**Yep. But first...let me test to see your level of dueling right now. I haven't had a good match in quite a while."** Rei said before steam surrounded it. The Steam soon dissipated and standing in Rei's spot was a spikey blue haired guy wearing black slacks, a trench coat, and blue shirt. On his wrist was a standard duel disk. "Ah...I haven't taken this form in a while."

"So is this your real form?" As Jaden ask this, his duel disk appeared and he prepared to duel.

"Not even. Now, to prove how powerful I am, I'll be using a deck thats basically like your deck but far more superior in strength and ability."

"So what, I'm going to lose? Not likely!" Jaden taunted.

"Lets DUEL!" both of them shouted!

**Jaden: 4000**

**Rei: 4000**

"Ladies first," Rei said with a grin.

"Alright then! First I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode! Then I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" From Jaden's turn, a man wearing greet tights, had wings, and talons for feet appeared.

**Jaden: 4000**

** Avian (3/1000/1000)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Rei: 4000**

"Gotta love the classic. My move," Rei drew a card. "Huh...so soon? Oh well.." Rei sighed as Jaden looked confused. "I hope to play around you more, but it won't go that way. I'll summon my Charcoal Inpachi in face up defense mode." Jaden watched as a burnt husk of a puppet laid on the field.

"Thats...thats not in my deck." Jaden pointed out.

"Oh I know. I said its like your deck, but better. I mean look, it has 2100 defense points. Not even Flame Wingman can take it out." Rei replied. "Next I'll sit two cards face down and activate Fusion Gate." The area warped into a digital plane. "You do know what this does right?"

"I know what it does! But you know this helps me out as well." Jaden replied with a smirk.

"Keep telling yourself that pookie. I end my turn."

**Jaden: 4000**

** Avian (3/1000/1000)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Rei: 4000**

**Charcoal Inpachi (1/100/2100)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Field: Fusion Gate**

"My move!" Jaden drew a card. "Thanks to your Fusion Gate. I can fuse my monsters without wasting Polymerization! Now then I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatirx!" Both Avian and Rei held their nose as Burstinatrix came to the field. But she looked different. Her leotard didn't...fully cover her breast and she was anatomically correct. Burstinatrix noted this and made no move to cover herself. (if you're wondering look up Original Burstinatrix Card Art)

'Clayman in a thong, Clayman in a thong.' Avian mentally chanted.

'Pegasus in a thong, Pegasus in a thong. ' Rei mentally chanted.

Jaden noted both them. "Whats wrong with you two?"

"The first thing I'm doing is implanting the proper information in your brain. I will not deal with somebody denser or as dense as Goku. He thought Marriage was food for fuck sake." Rei ranted as Burst and Avian sweatdropped.

"Whatever," Jaden replied, not really getting it. "I'll fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The fusion of the two monsters stood in their place.

"...this is awkward." Flame Wingman muttered. "I just realized that I have no gender. Where did my naughty bits go?" Jaden and Rei sweatdropped as Wingman tried to grab his non-existent junk.

"I...err...I end my turn..." Jaden muttered.

**Jaden: 4000**

** (6/2100/1200)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Rei: 4000**

**Charcoal Inpachi (1/100/2100)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Field: Fusion Gate**

"I draw. Well...this is Jaden. Any last words?"

"I don't see how you're going to beat me! Flame Wingman is too strong!" Jaden pointed out.

"Not really. Any of the decks I've used in the past could take Flamey out. But this deck doesn't need to. I activate my trap card Chain Material!"

"What does that do?" Jaden asked confused.

"Well by sacrificing my Battle Phase, I can now fuse using material from not only my hand, but my deck, and my graveyard."

"How is that going to help?! You can't beat me without attacking!"

"My dear boy, haven't you heard of burn damage? No?" Seeing Jaden shake his head. "Well allow me to enlighten you by using Flamey here as an example. Say he destroyed my Inpachi. What would happen?"

"You'd take 100 points of damage from his effect."

"Thats burn damage!"

"Oh...OH CRAP!"

"Indeed! Lets start by sending Inapchi and this UFOroid out of play to summon Blaze Fenix, The Burning Bombardment Bird!" Inpachi disappeared and in its place came a giant phoenix formed out of burning rock and lava. "Now I activate its effect. For every card on the field, you take 300 points of damage!"

**Jaden: 2200**

** (6/2100/1200)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Rei: 4000**

**Blaze Fenix (8/2800/2300)**

**1 Spell/Trap**

**Field: Fusion Gate**

"Now I could just summon two more and wipe you out, but why not show you the future...I'll send Avian, Clayman, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman out of play to summon Elemental Hero Electrum!" A new hero appeared next to Fenix, but wearing gold and white tights.

"WHOA, I've never seen that guy before!"

"But wait theres more! With his effect, all my removed from play cards return to my deck! Now then I'll fuse Avian and UFOroid to summon UFOroid Fighter!" A new hero appeared...and it looked weird, it looked like Tempest was stuck riding a UFO.

"Why is Tempest riding a UFO?"

"...I dunno." Rei shrugged. "But now I have two Level 10 monsters on the field! I can now XYZ summon!"

"Igg...cess? Summon? The hell?"

"I told you, the future! Now by overlaying UFOroid Fighter with Electrum I can now summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Jaden jaw dropped as a giant cannon appeared...several dozen feet behind Rei. He'd never see a monster so...massive!

"This is a XYZ monster. I'll remove one of Max's Materials to inflict 2000 points of Life Point Damage to you!" Jaden brace himself as the cannon fired and literally blew him away.

**Jaden: 200**

** (L6/2100/1200)**

**2 Spell/Trap**

**Rei: 4000**

**Blaze Fenix (L8/2800/2300)**

**Gustaph Max (R10/3000/3000)**

**1 Spell/Trap**

**Field: Fusion Gate**

"Unfortunately for you, the duel isn't over. So I'll fuse another UFOroid with Blaze Fenix to summon Ignition Beast Volcannon!" A new beast appeared, this one being made of Metal with...guns and claws. "And I'll use Volcannon's ability! I can sacrifice a monster on your side and Volcannon to inflict damage equal to Your monster's attack." Volcannon charged Wingman and then suddenly exploded causing Wingman to fly back and smash into Jaden.

"And thats game. So how bout it? Deal?"

"D-deal..." Jaden passed out, utterly defeated.

'He'll thank me later.' Rei grin as he flexed his hands. 'Now then lets get to work!'

**End of Prologue**

All these cards exist so look them up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Duel Academy Game Genie**

_**To Reishin Amara:** I don't know anything about SAO so if you want to use that idea, go ahead._

_**To Barryc10:** Most things rated teen usually have these things, so unless I break out the good ole gore and sex (implied or not), its not really a cause for me to change the rating to 'M' because I said "Breasts" or "Naughty Bits" or the fact that I'm making everything anatomically correct. Besides, its not really explicit cause a lot of PG-13 movies and books written by teen prodigies often say or do worst thing._

**Chapter 1**

"So...uh...how are we doing this?" Jaden ask as he stared at Rei who was writing something down on a notepad.

"The first step is to figure out what to do with the program, so I'm brain storming. The second step is to encode the program, and then finally over write the universe with the new code. You following me so far?"

"Nope."

"Thought not."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Jaden frowned at Rei as he asked that.

"You've got tunnel vision, a common issue with heroes such as yourself."

"Tunnel vision?" Jaden deadpanned.

"Yes tunnel vision. Lets make a scenario for you. You're given two invitations. One is to a party filled with hot chicks. Another is to a casual duel meet up with Yugi Moto. What would you chose to go to?" Seeing Jaden's hesitation Rei sighed. "See you hesitated. I swear, the way the girls you met in your original timeline was literally throwing themselves at you, I swear you were gay."

Jaden put his head down disappointed. " Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah it was. Alright I'm done." Rei pointed his finger to the sky. A beam shot into the sky and then a automated voice boomed in the recesses of the mindscape.

_Cheat Mode Activated_

_Max Charm_

_Max Endurance_

_Max Strength_

_Max Speed_

_Max Luck_

_Max Intelligence_

_Duelist Pack: HEROs Activated_

_Duelist Pack: Neo Spacians Activated_

_Duelist Pack: Heroic Champions Activated_

_BEEEEP_

Jaden eyes widen as information filled his brain. His body grew a bit and he could literally feel the muscles in his body expand a bit.

"Whoa!"

"Now we need to tweak your deck a little bit..." the look on Rei's face spelled doom for anyone who would cross Jaden.

[The Next Day]

'Aww crap! Even with all the boosts I have, I still slept late! Oh well, old habits died hard!' Jaden thought as he ran through Domino Park. As he ran, he saw something gleaming in his peripheral. Turning to see the object, he ran into someone.

"Sorry bro!" he exclaimed has tried to help the person up.

"No problem," the person replied with a grin.

Jaden actually took a look at the person and grinned. It was Yugi Moto. Rei had mentioned that he would meet him before he made it to the academy, but he didn't mention when.

"So, you fancy yourself as a duelist?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but if you want to duel, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that." Jaden replied as he moved to pass Yugi. As much as he would love to duel Yugi, he had little time to properly do so. "So remember this," Jaden turned and did his signature pose to Yugi. "Jaden Yuki, Next King of Games!" With that announcement, he ran towards the stadium.

'Jaden Yuki, huh...' Yugi thought with a grin. 'It'll be interesting to see your progress.'

Meanwhile Jaden reached the impressive wall that the front of the Domino Part Stadium sat on (Its on extremely raised high ground. I didn't notice until I re-watched episode one). In front of the wall was circle with runes, and floating in the runes was a pair of shoes. Touching the shoes, Jaden found himself wearing them as a voice spoke in his head.

_You got the **S Shoes!** The S Shoes gives you the ability to scale walls as if they were flat lands. Just take a running start and you're on your way! They also allow you to fall from abnormal heights without taking damage! Check your inventory to equip and unequip them!_

'Sweet! Now lets get to the entrance!' Jaden took a running start and found himself quickly scaling the wall.

The two Obelisk blue students and the promoter was surprised when a teen suddenly did a backflip and landed in front of them. The two girls blushed impressed as the guy grinned.

"So you're the last contestant?" the guy asked, but he knew the answer.

"Yeah, so lets get this party started!"

A short while later Jaden found himself staring at...

"Dude, are you a dude or a girl? Seriously!" Jaden joked which caused his tester to get mad.

"I am Professor Vellian Crowler! I am the head of Obelisk Blue and I have a PhD in Dueling!"

"Okay okay, I get it. So then Professor. Show me what a PhD in dueling gets ya these days." Jaden said activating his duel disk. "I got to see how hard I need to work if I want to get anywhere, y'know?"

"Hmph, how uncouth! I'll show you, you slacker!" Crowler yelled activating his duel vest.

"**Lets Duel!"** they both yelled!

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"Its only fair that the failing student goes first," Crowler sneered. Jaden just laughed.

"Alright, lets see what you got! I'll draw!" Jaden drew his first card. 'Hmm...Hero Signal. That might come in handy...although...' "Alight Professor, I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode!" The brown clay giant of a man appeared on the field. Jaden looked slightly disappointed. 'I thought he'd say something cool or something...or well.' "I'll set a card face down, and for my opening act, I'll activate my spell card Mask Change!"

"Mask Change? What does that do?" Crowler asked confused. He had never heard of such a card.

"It allows me to summon a Special HERO monster at the expense of a HERO monster of the same Element. So Fire for Fire, Water for Water, Earth for Earth. You following me?"

Up in the stands two important, not cannon fodder type people watched the duel with interest.

"What do you think Lexi?" the first person asked, a male as tall and gruff as Seto Kaiba but with blue hair. His name was Zane 'These-Mechanical-Dragons-Aren't-Compensating' Truesdale. He was talking to his "Queen" and best friend Alexis Rhodes, a girl with long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and unfortunately for her, the future damsel in distress.

"I see some potential with this one Zane. Who knows. He might be as good or better than your brother."

"Little Syrus did a good job. Even though I could tell his opponent was holding back." Zane muttered.

"Ouch."

[Back on the Field]

"So whats this monster you're summoning boy?" Crowler demanded.

"I'm glad you asked. Meet Masked HERO Dian!" A new warrior wearing what looked like knights armor, a blue cape and cloth frills, and holding an impressive spear appeared...in defense mode?

"Hes going to be my wall for the moment. I'll end my turn."

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Masked HERO Dian: (L10/2800/3000)**

"Hmph. Impressive. It might take me some effort to crush your hope." Crowler commented as he drew a card. "I'll set two cards face down and activate my spell card Heavy Storm!"

As this was happening every Obelisk Blue and even some Ra Yellows Paled. They knew that opening move. That was Crowlers personal deck!

"Wow, the professor doesn't want this kid in here does he?" Alexis asked

"I wouldn't count this kid out so far." Zane replied.

[Back on the Field]

"What I destroyed was-"

"Two Statues of the Wicked." Crowler looked shocked. "Oh come now, theres not too many cards a duelist would purposely sacrifice like that. You get two Wicked Tokens, in which you get to use for Tribute Summons. Am I wrong?"

"N-no. You're absolutely correct, young scholar!" Crowler was impressed! This brat just scoped his entire move at a glance. Maybe there was hope left out of these bunch of slackers, Crowler thought. "Now then. I'll do as you said I would and summon Ancient Gear Golem." (Okay, not to be lazy, but all of these cards can be searched online somewhere. You don't have to have me describe them all!) The rusty mecha appeared. "Now I'll use a card I never thought I'd have to use so quickly. Rush Recklessly! Now my Ancient Gear Golem has 3700 Attack! More than enough to smash your Warrior!" Jaden said nothing as Dian got punched into a hole and explode.

**Crowler: 4000**

**Ancient Gear Golem (8/3700/3000)**

**Jaden: 3300**

"Hmm...well that was new..." Jaden muttered. He was actually not paying attention, but now noticing the small HUD in his peripheral. It showed his current HP, Level, DP, and other stuff that was too weird.

"What was that, boy?" Crowler Asked.

"Well I'm going to win next turn." Jaden announced with a shrug. The entire stadium went quiet at that proclamation.

"Lets see you win then! Your move!" Crowler Taunted.

"Alright. I draw." He drew a card. "Didn't need this, but oh well. Let's start with using O-Oversoul! Now I bring back Clayman to the field. Next, I'll use Mask Change...Again...to summon Another Dian!" Dian appeared in attack mode this time. "Now I'll use the Spell card Miracle Fusion!"

"Miracle Fusion?"

"It allows me to Fuse Elemental HEROs together from the grave or the field. Kind of like a very specific Polymerization, but you have to banish the materials. And speaking of which, I'll Banish Elemental HERO Clayman and Mask HERO Dian to form...Elemental HERO Gaia!" Crowler looked at the giant monster that almost resembled his own but slightly smaller.

"But that monster only has 2200 attack points. How is that going to beat me?"

"Simple. With its effect. When its fusion summoned, which it was, I can target one monster on your side of the field and lower its attack by half...and raise Gaia by that amount!" Crowler paled at Jaden's words.

"T-that would mean-"

"Gaia goes to 3700 while your Golem drops to 1500...and Dian can attack as well! Gaia! Wreck his Golem's face!" Crowler and the crowd watched as Gaia...literally punched the Golem in the fiace leaving a impressive imprint of his fist in its head.

**Crowler: 1800**

**Jaden: 4000**

**Elemental HERO Gaia: (6/3700/2600)**

**Mask HERO Dian (8/2800/3000)**

"So Prof." Jaden said getting the mans attention. "This is what a PhD in Dueling gets ya?"

"Why you!"

"Dian. Show him your resume!" In which it did...it was very impressive. He worked 4 jobs out of college!

Err..I mean, he poked Crowler with his spear, causing the man to scream. What? He thought it was a girl.

**Jaden Wins By Lowering His Opponents Life Points to Zero**

Jaden eyes widen as the entire area frozen and when gray as the words appeared in front of him.

_Jaden Gained 2000 EXP!_

_Jaden Gained 1000 DP!_

**Jaden Unlocked The Following Achievements:**

_School the Professor: Beat Crowler in a Duel_

_Rocked You: Beat A Duelist With an Earth Attribute Monster_

_KAMEN RIDAA: Summon A Mask HERO_

_RIDAA KICK!: Finish a Duel With A Mask HERO_

_Minimalist: Normal Summon Only One Monster in the Entire Duel_

**Bonuses:**

_Gained 1000 DP for inflicting 1000 Life Point Damage over the limit_

_Gained Duelist Pack: Ancient Gears_

_Gained Duelist Pack: Ancient Gear Expansion _

_Gained Ally: Syrus Truedale_

_Gained Ally: Bastion Misawa_

_Gained Relationship Points with Alexis Rhodes: 2/10! You can now Challenge her to a duel!_

_Gained Secret Item: Henshin Belt! Transform into a Mask HERO Temporarily!_

'Whoa...thats...who is Syrus and Bastion?' Jaden wondered.

"You weren't totally late so you never actually got to talk with them." Rei said next to Jaden, scaring the pants off of him!

"DUDE! I swear, I'm going to put bells on you if you're going to do that. Seriously!"

"My bad. Now every time you win a duel, you'll get these prompts. Since you have Max Stats...basically, you can ignore skill points. But you can use Duelist Packs to form new decks. Sometimes you'll need a different flavor to serve up some noobs, savvy?"

"Yeah, I get ya. So what now?"

_**Proceed to Crowler's Revenge Arc?**_

"Oh." Jaden selected yes.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Card List:**

_Crowler:_

_Ancient Gear Golem_

_Heavy Storm_

_Statue of the Wicked_

_Jaden:_

_Elemental HERO Clayman_

_Elemental HERO Gaia_

_Mask HERO Dian_

_O-Oversoul_

_Mask Change_

_Miracle Fusion_

_Hero Signal_

_Also Jaden's Opening Hand -_

_Clayman_

_O-Oversoul_

_Hero Signal_

_Mask Change_

_Mask Change_

_Miracle Fusion _

_Jaden's Seventh Card._

_Evil HERO Infernal Gainer._

**Author Notes**

_Yeah Jaden's Deck is a bit OP for the Anime, but at the same time, hes already cheating the system by being pro in a sea of noobs. So expect some curb stomps. _


End file.
